gray_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1: The Gray Man (2009)
The Gray Man is the first in the Gray Man series of thriller novels by Mark Greaney. Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) Kindle Description THE FIRST GRAY MAN NOVEL FROM #1 NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLING AUTHOR MARK GREANEY “Hard, fast, and unflinching—exactly what a thriller should be.”—Lee Child To those who lurk in the shadows, he’s known as the Gray Man. He is a legend in the covert realm, moving silently from job to job, accomplishing the impossible and then fading away. And he always hits his target. Always. But there are forces more lethal than Gentry in the world. Forces like money. And power. And there are men who hold these as the only currency worth fighting for. And in their eyes, Gentry has just outlived his usefulness. But Court Gentry is going to prove that, for him, there’s no gray area between killing for a living and killing to stay alive… Paperback Description THE FIRST GRAY MAN NOVEL FROM #1 NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLING AUTHOR MARK GREANEY “Hard, fast, and unflinching—exactly what a thriller should be.”—Lee Child To those who lurk in the shadows, he’s known as the Gray Man. He is a legend in the covert realm, moving silently from job to job, accomplishing the impossible and then fading away. And he always hits his target. Always. But there are forces more lethal than Gentry in the world. Forces like money. And power. And there are men who hold these as the only currency worth fighting for. And in their eyes, Gentry has just outlived his usefulness. But Court Gentry is going to prove that, for him, there’s no gray area between killing for a living and killing to stay alive… Audible Audiobook – Unabridged Description Get ready for white-knuckled listening. Greaney's debut novel - and future feature film - introduces the enigmatic and elusive Court Gentry, a former CIA operative and a legendary hired gun. With a terrifying ability to vaporize targets and a strict moral code, he stalks the gray margins of the world, moving silently from job to job, accomplishing the impossible, then fading away. When his government and former employers turn on him, there is no safehouse to run to, no way to lie low. In a constant state of escape and pursuit, Gentry tears through the Middle East and Europe in a riveting life-or-death race against time. Fast-paced, well-researched, and fun, The Gray Man is already being adapted for a movie by the company behind Tom Cruise's Knight & Day. It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, and an audiobook. Acknowledgment in Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) I would like to thank James Yeager and his brilliant cadre of trainers at Tactical Response Inc. in Camden, Tennessee, for getting me up to speed on rifles, pistols, immediate -action medical, and team tactics, and most especially for having the decency to put me out after setting me on fire. God bless you; America is a safer place because of all you and your students do. Now go lay down some hate. Many thanks also go to James Rollins, Devin Greaney, Karen Ott Mayer, John and Carrie Echols, Mike Cowan, Greg Jones, April Adams, Nichole Geer-Roberts, Stephanie and Abbie Stovall, and Jenny Kraft. Writers appreciate readers, and I appreciate you all. My agent, Scott Miller at Trident Media Group, and my editor, Tom Colgan at Berkley, also receive my deep and eternal gratitude. This was fun, guys. How ’bout we do it again sometime? Reviews for Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) Editorial Review From Publishers Weekly (On Amazon Website) * In Greaney's fast-paced, fun debut thriller, Court The Gray Man Gentry, a former CIA operative now renowned as the ultimate killer for hire, is on the job in Syria and Iraq. To his shock, he learns that a team sent in to rescue him now has him targeted for elimination. On the run, Gentry slowly realizes that huge forces are marshaling against him, from his former government to the one man in England he always trusted. With unbelievable powers of survival, the Gray Man eludes teams of killers and deadly traps, while the reader begins to cheer for this unlikely hero. Cinematic battles and escapes fill out the simplistic but satisfying plot, and Greaney deftly provides small details to show Gentry's human side, offset by the petty rivalries and greed of his enemies. (Oct.) ''Copyright © Reed Business Information, a division of Reed Elsevier Inc. All rights reserved. Reviews on the Back Cover (Paperback Version) * "Never has an assassin been rendered so real yet so deadly. Strikes with the impact of a bullet to the chest... A debut not to be missed." - '''JAMES ROLLINS', #1 New York Times bestselling author of The Demon Crown * "Writing as smooth as stainless steel and a hero as mean as razor wire... The Gray Man glitters like a blade in an alley." - DAVID STONE, New York Times bestselling author of The Skorpion Directive Kindle Details for Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 966 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 0.966 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 417 pages. The publication date or the release date was September 29, 2009, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 11 months, and 21 days ago including September 18 date. Also known as 3642 days which can be converted into 314,668,800 seconds, 5,244,480 minutes, 87,408 hours, 520 weeks and 2 days and/or 997.81% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Penguin Group (USA) LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B002N83GSA. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is not enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days if it was enabled. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #5,916 Paid in Kindle Store * #81 in Assassination Thrillers (Books) * #100 in Crime Action & Adventure * #100 in Assassination Thrillers (Kindle Store) The Kindle version cost $2.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) The pages in the paperback are a total of 464 pages. It was published by Berkley on September 29, 2009, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 11 months, and 21 days ago including September 18 date. Also known as 3642 days which can be converted into 314,668,800 seconds, 5,244,480 minutes, 87,408 hours, 520 weeks and 2 days and/or 997.81% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 051514701X and the ISBN-13 is 978-0515147018. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 4.2 inches x 1 x 7.6 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 8.8 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.2 stars out of 5 stars from 1,257 customer ratings and 1,256 customer reviews which include 54% percent gives it 5 stars, 25% percent gives it 4 stars, 11% percent gave it 3 stars, 5% percent gave it 2 stars and 4% percent gave it 1 star. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #11,987 in Books * #218 in Assassination Thrillers (Books) * #231 in Crime Action & Adventure * #289 in Contemporary Literature & Fiction The paperback version cost $9.20 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) The listening length of the audiobook is 11 hours and 11 minutes which is also known as 11.1833333 hours, 40,260 seconds, 671 minutes, 0.465972 days, 0.0665674 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on August 30, 2010, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 20 days ago including today's date. Also known as 3307 days which can be converted into 285,724,800 seconds, 4,762,080 minutes, 79,368 hours, 472 weeks and 3 days, and/or 906.03% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0041CUATE. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #970 in Audible Books & Originals * #5 in Espionage Thrillers (Books) * #10 in Espionage Thrillers (Audible Books & Originals) * #9 in Political Thrillers (Audible Books & Originals) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $29.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. Back Cover on Book 1: The Gray Man (2009) Courtland Gentry is a good man. But he's a great assassin... To those who lurk in the shadows, he's known as the Gray Man. He is a legend in the covert realm. moving silently from job to job, accomplishing the impossible and then fading away. And he always hits his target. Always. But there are forces more lethal than Gentry in the world. Forces like money. And power. And there are men who hold these as the only currency worth fighting for. And in their eyes, Gentry has just outlived his usefulness. But Court Gentry is going to prove that, for him, there's no gray area between killing for a living and killing to stay alive... Book 2: On Target (2010) This is a preview of the Book 2 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Killing is Court Gentry's business. Now, his business is about to get personal in the second Gray Man novel from #1 ''New York Times ''bestselling author Mark Greaney. Four years ago, Court Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. To survive, he had to eliminate his own brothers in arms. Now, as a master assassin known as the Gray Man, he makes his living killing other people. But when an old comrade he thought dead returns to haunt him, his own life is put in the crosshairs. The man wants Court to complete a mission, with one crucial catch to his orders: Instead of a difficult assassination, the job will entail a near impossible kidnapping—and Court must return his quarry to the very CIA team that turned on him. With his unforgiving employers on one side, his blackmailing former friends on the other, and a doomed mission ahead, Court Gentry would kill to get out of this one alive…Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Book Category:Novel